


That Sweet Crooner

by LyricSoul, StarGazer120



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Singing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricSoul/pseuds/LyricSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazer120/pseuds/StarGazer120
Summary: It's been a couple of days since the opening of the New Moon Theatre, and Buster has noticed another gaping hole in his life. He's 36 years old and still hasn't found a lover!! And why is Mike always in his mind, just singing away with that beautiful voice of his?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been several days since the grand opening of the New Moon Theatre. After Nana Noodleman rebought the property and gave it to him, Buster Moon has been doing his best to not let that same mistake happen again. He was going to make these shows better than before!! These shows were going to be actual hits!! And the crazy koala already had some ideas in mind. But first, he might as well treat his dearest performers.

"Ms.Crawly?" Buster asked, buzzing Ms.Crawly on the line. Buster had a certain celebration in mind, and he needed to know if he had enough money to actually do this. 

Finally, after what seemed to be ages, Ms.Crawly answered the buzz. "Yes, Mr.Moon?" The scaly, old lizard asked.

"Can you call Eddie and see if we have enough to rent a van for our trip? I don't want to go back to using up my money and having my theatre collapse again."

Those were dark days for Buster. He never thought he'd be living with his best friend, only wearing a pajama shirt, constantly tired and depressed. But now, he was better! He had his beloved theatre back!

"Sure thing, Mr.Moon." Ms.Crawly said, getting off the line. Buster sighed and smiled whilst looking outside. Buster opened the window and took a big whiff. He loved this view, he could see for miles. The wonderful trees, the smell of the bakery that wasn't too far, and at night, he watched the sunset before heading off to sleep.

"This is the life." Buster sighed dreamily. But something caught his eye. Everywhere he looked, animals were holding hands, flirting, or even kissing. And that was a sight he'd rather not see, but it got him thinking. "Oh I wish I had someone special like that...I wish dad was still here so when I do find them, he'd approve...." Buster then closed the window and walked out of his office.

There was no one he really liked that way. He focused so much on his theatre and career, he didn't have the time for romance. On his way down, Buster stepped on a small ruby cane and tripped the rest of the way. "Ah! Ow!" Buster exclaimed while falling to the bottom. 

The tiny koala groaned and rubbed his head whilst laying on the floor. Buster got up and noticed the cane had fallen with him. He picked the cane up and instantly recognized it as Mike's cane. "He must have left it after the bear incident...." Buster muttered quietly, as if someone else was in the room, listening to every word.

"I better return it to him on our trip! He might miss this thing, it was obviously expensive." Buster placed the cane in his pocket before walking into the main house. He loved the stage so much, this was everything he dreamed of since he was a kid! 

Except, there was a performer missing, who should be singing away with his crooning voice....swaying and dancing....even if he was a mouse...he had a powerful voice...he'd love to see him perform this way..."Wait what?!" Buster asked, before slapping himself. "Where'd that thought come from?!" 

Buster shook off the vision of the heavy crowds and retreated back to his office. He checked the time, 12:34 PM. The day was going by slowly, but he didn't mind. It gave him more time to plan the trip. Buster buzzed the line and quickly asked, "How about the van, Ms.Crawly?" Buster asked.

Ms.Crawly answered the buzz and smiled at Buster through the window in between them. "Good news, sir. We have enough for the van." Ms.Crawly said happily. Buster whooped as soon as he got off of he line. 

If Mike were here he'd roll his eyes at the reaction and probably go off to call someone he deemed worth of importance..."Again?!" Buster asked himself. This was the second time the crooner entered his mind.

Buster tried to shake it off, and successfully did so when he heard, "Has anyone seen my glass eye?" Buster quickly sighed and decided to help the old lizard find her eye. He can ponder about Mike later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike starts to realize that maybe Nancy isn't what he was looking for.

Meanwhile, at Mike's current residence, Mike and Nancy were cuddling on a soft, red velvet couch. The short fuse of a mouse wasn't really one for physical contact, but this was something he was okay with. Mike had just escaped the Bear Mob and was now living peacefully with his girlfriend.

"Say, sweetheart," Mike started, "how's about we take a little trip? Maybe the beach. I'd give anything to spend some real romantic time with you." Mike said each and every word with such clarity and perfection that any girl would have swooned right over him.

Nancy looked up at Mike with a soft smile on her face. "No. I'd rather get you a new suit." Nancy suggested. Mike's tail softly and subtly twitched, so much so that you would have thought you'd have imagined it. Wasn't this suit good enough? It was very expensive after all!

"Sure, sweetie. I'm gonna get some water from the kitchen, want anything?" Mike asked, removing himself from Nancy and the couch. Nancy shook her head, and Mike headed into the kitchen, to get water, and to clear his head.

Mike grabbed a glass and pushed a button on his refrigerator, sighing softly and letting his thoughts wander as his cup slowly filled.

He hated to admit it to himself, but after putting all that effort and money into wooing Nancy to be his girlfriend and finishing it all off with their grand escapade, he'd thought he and his girl would have a grand old time together! However, he couldn't help but feel disappointed in the way things had turned out. _Unsatisfied._

Nancy was beautiful, no doubt about it! Beautiful and sassy, with a wicked sense of humor. Everything he'd want in a partner. So why did it feel like he was missing something?

He was broken out of his thoughts by a cold jet of water hitting his paws, and he yelped. He'd spaced out for so long that his cup had overflowed!

Shaking his head and muttering to himself, he removed his finger from the button and padded back into the living room with his glass of water.

He took a sip from his glass and plopped down on the couch, tilting his head to look at Nancy. "Say, sweetheart?" He rasped, gazing at her smiling face. "Whaddaya wanna do?"

Nancy giggled bemusedly. "What do you mean?"

Mike smiled nervously. "You know, what are your goals? Do ya wanna accomplish anything... career-wise?"

Nancy shook her head, ears bouncing gently. "I haven't thought about it. But... I really don't think so, Mike."

Mike frowned faintly, tail twitching a bit. "You... what? It-it doesn't even have to be a career, just- well, I got my music. Don't you have something you wanna persue? Something you're passionate about?"

Nancy blinked at him, eyes wide, before breaking into giggles. "Oh, Mike. It's sweet that you're interested, but I'm happy right where I am! We've got a lovely house, and I've got you..." Nancy wrapped an arm around Mike's waist and gazed at him through lidded eyes. "What more could I possibly want?"

Mike swallowed. That was a lovely thing to say. Nancy was admitting that she was content with having him in her life; that's a good thing! So why did her words sent his heart sinking into his stomach?

Well, he supposed he'd imagined Nancy to be a little more ambitious, like him with his music! Surely she had to have _something_ she loved to do; some talent she wanted to pour her whole soul into.

When he imagined the person of his dreams, he'd imagined someone who knew what they wanted and would stop at nothing to achieve it, no matter what stood in their way. Someone passionate and fierce, who greeted every challenge with confidence, determination, and optimism. Someone like... someone like...

_Buster Moon._

As soon as the name popped into Mike's head, the glass of water slipped from his fingers, shattering as it hit the floor. Crystalline shards scattered across the hardwood floors.

Nancy gasped. "Woah, Mike! Are you alright?" She demanded, her purple-painted eyes wide with concern.

Mike smiled guiltily. She looked so worried for him. If she'd known he'd been thinking of another...

"Heh, yeah, I'm fine, sweetheart. Just a little butterfingers." Mike popped off the couch, eager to get away from his girlfriend and feeling awful about it. "I'll, uh, go get the dust pan."

 


	3. Chapter 3

After helping Ms.Crawly locate her glass eye, Buster decided to go ahead with the plan. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed in Eddie's number. This was perfect! This is just what he wanted to do for his crew, especially Mike.

The poor, little mouse had to endure many scares and attacks from those bears. Bears who wanted to kill him no matter what...but, Buster wasn't an idiot. He knew these attacks weren't for nothing. He knew that Mike had cheated the bears and wasted all of their money.

He knew all of that, and yet he still considered Mike to be his favorite and best performer. Buster sighed heavily, before hearing Eddie pick up the line. "Hello?" Eddie asked.

The sound of his best friend's voice made Buster smile. "Hello, Eddie. I was wondering if you would like to join a trip for the crew?" Buster asked. Almost instantly, he thought he heard a groan of relief.

"Heck yeah I would!" Eddie said. "My folks were just about to send me to Nana's!" Buster chuckled, but knew all too well that Nana Noodleman wasn't the warmest of animals.

"Then you'd better get ready! I'll text you what you need to bring!" Buster said, enthusiastically. The koala already had the entire trip planned, and he wanted to make sure nothing would go wrong!

Buster quickly began to type on his phone the following message on his phone: "Attention, my dearest performers, today we are going to have a little trip! I wanted to do something special for all of you! So, bring sunscreen, towels, and a swim suit! Because we are going to the beach!"

"And send." Buster mumbled, before sending the message to his crew. "There! Now, to get the van!" Buster got down from his desk and ran out of the theatre towards a car rental shop.

\---------------------------------------------

Mike was sweeping the broken glass from the cup he had dropped. Out of all the animals, why did Moon have to pop up in his head?! Was it because that was the only person he knew to be that way? Because he admired the koala's ability to never let anything bring him down?

The sound of his phone receiving a message broke him out of his thoughts. Mike dropped the pan and broom, and quickly whipped out his phone to look at the message. "What does Moon want?" Mike grumbled to himself, whilst opening the message.

As he glossed over the message, Mike's eyes widened as a small smile made its way onto his face. This is exactly what he wanted! Some time away from the city. And seeing as Moon only said "performers," that meant Nancy didn't have to go!

The moment that thought entered his head, Mike shook his head. Why was he thinking so poorly of his girlfriend? Even if he felt a bit empty when near her, she was still his girlfriend and someone he had to respect. "Right...." Mike muttered quietly.

"'Right' what?" Nancy asked. That seemed to be the only thing she picked up. Mike tried his best to not roll his eyes, and he succeeded. After all, if he could put up those idiots who thought they had talent, then he could deal with Nancy.

Mike turned to his girlfriend and gave a smile. "Nothing, sweetheart. Moon just sent a message saying we were going on a trip. Just, the performers." Nancy nodded and smiled.

"I hope you have fun." Nancy said, before quickly kissing Mike. Mike couldn't help but kiss back. But, it didn't feel right...he felt nothing. It lasted for a couple of seconds, before Nancy broke it off. "I'll be in the kitchen making dinner for when you come home."

"Alright. Thank you, sweetheart." Mike then started for their room, to get his swim suit. "I wonder what exactly Moon planned..." Mike muttered, looking for his shorts.

\---------------------------------------------

Buster was ready. He had the van, his blue swim shorts on, and Eddie, who was wearing his usual red speedo, to drive. "Uh, Buster?" Eddie asked, with a concerned voice

"Yes, Eddie?"

"I don't know how to drive."

"If you try, then you might get it!" Buster answered happily. Eddie just gave Buster a confused look, before he decided to start driving.

The two started down the road, picking up the crew one by one. First picking up Rosita, who was wearing a yellow one piece, then Johnny, who wore green swim shorts with lightning bolts on the side, Ash, who wore a black with red stripes one piece, then Gunter, who brought red swim shorts, then Meena, who wore a blue one piece, and finally Mike, who wore purple swim shorts.

"Alright, guys! Are you ready to have the best day of your lives?" Buster asked happily. Everyone cheered. Well, everyone except Mike, who sat at the very back of the van, alone, near the window. "That's the spirit! Now, Eddie has never drove a car before, so if you think you can drive, please come on up!" Moon said happily.  
Mike's ears perked up. He could drive....he knew how to drive. But the moment he stood up, a familiar yellow car was passing by. A car filled with three, big bears. Mike gasped and quickly sat down, hoping the bears didn't see him.

"Mr.Moon," Johnny started while heading to the front, "I've got some experience. So, I'd like ta drive." Buster smiled.

"Why, thank you Johnny!" Buster said. Eddie then got out of the driver's seat and went straight for an open chair right behind it. Just then, Ash had gotten up and started for the passengers seat.

"Hey, Moon? I'd like to sit next to Johnny, please." Ash said, waiting for Buster to move.

"Of course." Buster said, before removing himself from the passengers seat, to where Eddie was sitting. "Isn't this going great so far?" Buster asked the sheep.

"Yeah, better than I expected." Eddie admitted. Buster smiled and quickly began chatting up with his dearest friend to let time fly.

Mike was watching Buster. Oh how he hoped that he would sit next to him. He really didn't want to sit here alone, he wanted someone to talk to. There was no one here he really liked, all of those idiots never once did a single thing for him! But Buster, Buster did anything for Mike...

Mike sighed and stared out of the window, hoping they would get to their destination soon.


End file.
